1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to handles adapted for attachment to trowel blades for use in spreading or applying construction materials.
2. Related Art
Trowels are used in a variety of construction applications including flooring installation, tile laying, concrete finishing, etc. As trowels are generally subject to repeated contact with abrasive surfaces or materials, the blade of the trowel is often formed from a substantially hardened blade material, such as hardened steel, to prolong a usable life of the trowel blade. Typically, such materials are formed into blades which then must have a handle attached thereto. In some applications, engagement cleats or connectors are coupled to or with the blade to allow a handle to be removably attached to the blade.
It is sometimes desired that the handle of the blade be attached to the blade in a manner that allows easy removal of the handle from the blade, to either replace the blade or to interchange the blade for another application. Thus, a removable interface is often desired between the blade and the handle. However, as the blade and handle are often used in wet environments, it is important that the handle be mated tightly with the blade to prevent water and other materials, such as adhesive, from building up between the blade and the handle. Accordingly, those who produce interchangeable handles for trowels often struggle between providing an attachment interface between the handle and the blade that allows the blade to be easily detached from the handle, and that also securely attaches the blade to the handle when in use.
Also, as such trowel blades are often grasped with a user's bare hand, it is often desired to provide a soft, comfortable interface on the trowel handle upon which the user's hand is placed or grasps during use. Because materials that provide a soft, comfortable interface can be relatively easily damaged when contacted by adhesives and cured and uncured concretious materials, it has been desired to provide the trowel blade handle with a user interface that can be replaced in the event it becomes worn or damaged. One advantageous material from which to form such replaceable parts is extruded or pressed polymers, which are often hollow. In order to ensure that these polymeric parts are assembled in a manner that ensures water and/or chemicals do not enter the handle and damage the mechanisms that allow replaceability, traditional handles have required very tight tolerances, which can greatly increase the cost and efficiency of such products.